


you're the fairest wade i've ever met; you were made (to finish your duet)

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Series: spideypool week [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 'taking wade to disney world' is a euphemism, ((it actually is)), APPRECIATE MY HUMOUR JFC, Day 2, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Vacation, ha ha ha - Freeform, it may or may not be a good idea, it really is trust me, peter has a surprise, peter takes wade to disney world!, sort of, the title is clever, the title is so funny, wade is an excited little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is really going to do it.</p><p>He's going to take Wade to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the fairest wade i've ever met; you were made (to finish your duet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spideypool Week! Day 2: Day Off / Vacation!  
> This is super late and I apologize, I didn't have time to post it earlier.  
> Sorry if any of the characters or thought boxes are out of character, this is my second Spideypool fic.
> 
> I also have never been to Disney World so please correct me if anything is wrong, or if any attractions I've mentioned are now closed, etc. I did some research and worked with what I found.
> 
> Takes place in the summer of 2015.
> 
> { White }  
> [ Yellow ]

(also[ on tumblr](http://minorkey.tumblr.com/post/128511318077/youre-the-fairest-wade-ive-ever-met-you-were))

 

Peter honestly didn't expect for this to happen, he really didn't. But Wade had looked so bored and his hints about wanting go on vacation weren't exactly subtle, and he'd used the _puppy dog eyes for god's sake_ , how could Peter say no to him then?

So when Wade was asleep, Peter went and booked a trip to Disney World.

Peter was so completely fucked.

 

"Wade?" Peter whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wade, wake up."

The taller man grumbled something incoherent, hugging his mask close to his chest as if it were a pillow.

Peter rolled his eyes, climbing atop their bed to sit on his boyfriend, wiggling his butt a little in an attempt to jostle him awake.

"C'mon Wade, wake up," Peter said again, poking his cheek for good measure.

Wade simply snaked an arm around Peter's waist and dragged him down so they were spooning.

Peter squirmed around until he was facing the older man, then huffed in frustration.

"Quit being a shit, I can _see_ you smiling," he exclaimed, earning a giggle from his partner.

"Mornin', Petey," Wade greeted, voice thick with sleep as he nuzzled Peter's neck and held him close.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning," Peter grumbled, pretending to push him away. Wade only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you," Peter began conversationally, idly tracing patterns down Wade's side.

The bed jostled as Wade sat up quickly and Peter briefly mourned the loss of warmth.

"A surprise?" Wade asked, eyes wide.

Peter nodded and stretched, rolling out of bed.

"Make me breakfast and then I'll show it to you," he propositioned, shooting his boyfriend a smile before padding off to the kitchen.

[ Making Petey breakfast _and_ a surprise after? Could this get any better? ]

Wade grinned and ran after him.

 

Peter hadn't even swallowed his last mouthful of pancakes before Wade pounced on him.

"What's my surprise?" he asked, arms draped over Peter's shoulders carelessly.

Peter shook the taller man off of him, standing up from the table.

"Wait here, I'll bring it right out," he called over his shoulder as he headed towards their bedroom.

Wade bounced his leg anxiously as he waited for Peter to return.

[ Is he gonna propose?! ]

{ Don't be so dramatic. Peter wouldn't propose this early in the morning, and even if he did he'd at least put some sort of effort into it. }

"What if it's a puppy?"

{ You would have heard it in the bedroom. }

"Boo, White. You're no fun."

{ And you're a noob. }

"Hey now, I don't think - oh, Petey!"

Peter walked towards Wade slowly, his hands held behind his back.

"So, I know you've been whining about wanting to go on vacation for a while now, and I think I could definitely use one too," he began, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly, "and so I thought, 'sure, why not?' and, well, here."

Peter shoved some flappy paper things at Wade, and the older man took them curiously.

"Orlando, Florida," he read, then was silent as he scanned the rest of the ticket, eyes widening.

[ Shit dude, _no. way._ ]

{ This is incredible! }

"Peter, you're taking me to Disney World?!"

Peter grinned, reaching up to place a hat with Mickey Mouse ears onto Wade's head.

"Surprise!"

 

"Petey, I can't believe you're taking me to Disney World," Wade repeated breathlessly one delighted-tackle-turned-make-out later.

"Better believe it, since it was expensive as hell. I had to ask a few favors, pull a few strings." Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh! Um, we leave tomorrow morning. Guess you'd better get packing."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? I didn't stutter."

"But ... So soon?"

Peter shrugged again.

"I thought you might wanna leave as soon as possible, seeing as you've wanted a vacation for so long."

Wade was silent for a moment, looking very touched.

[ He's so thoughtful, I think I'm in love! ]

{ We _are_ in love with him, idiot. }

"Peter, I -"

"I know, I'm wonderful. Now, go on and get packed, you dork."

Wade beamed, giving Peter one last bone-crushing hug before dashing off to their room.

Peter didn't bother following him since he'd already packed everything he could the night before, and so he sat up on the counter and swung his legs as he listened to Wade talk to his boxes from in their room.

Peter wondered not for the first time if this trip was a good idea or not. He really hoped it was the former.

 

So far, it was leaning slightly towards the latter.

They weren't even at Disney World yet and Wade was already driving Peter crazy. From the moment they'd woken up to the car ride to the airport and then the flight itself, Wade hadn't stopped chattering on about all the activities he wanted to do and the things he wanted to see.

Not that Peter minded _too_ much; he took note of all of Wade's suggestions to remember for later in order to give his boyfriend the best experience. However, it was too-fucking-early o'clock in the morning and Peter craved sleep.

Sleep that was hard to come by when your boyfriend wouldn't stop his incessant talking.

[ Peter's awfully quiet. Something wrong? ]

Wade stopped mid-sentence to glance at Peter curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"What's up, baby boy?"

Peter blinked and looked up at Wade, expression puzzled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

{ He's totally lying. }

"You're quiet," Wade explained.

"It's early as fuck," Peter retorted, stretching back and cuddling into Wade's side.

Wade nodded in agreement, actually taking into account how early it was and realizing that his little Spider was probably tired. Peter never was the greatest early riser.

"You're right. Let's nap so that when we wake up, it'll be in wonderful Orlando!"

"Sounds like a plan, Wade," Peter mumbled before dropping off to sleep.

[ Aw, he's so cute. ]

Wade smiled, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, we sure can pick 'em, can't we?"

 

Wade Wilson's first words upon walking into Disney World for the first time were, "Holy fucking shit."

"Wade," Peter hissed, shooting him a glare, "there are _children_ present, and I don't think they'd like to hear swearing in Disney World."

"Shit, sorry," Wade exclaimed before realizing what he'd said and slapping a hand over his mouth.

Peter rolled his eyes, winding an arm around his boyfriend's waist and steering him in the direction of Downtown Disney.

"We have all week to explore this place, so let's work our way around the areas starting here," Peter suggested.

Wade nodded enthusiastically, stroking the ears on his beloved Mickey hat that sat atop his head.

"I'm honestly so ready Petey, c'mon, let's go already!"

Peter had no chance to reply before he was being dragged away by Wade, who no-doubt saw something that had caught his eye, but Peter didn't mind.

In his opinion, the most magical place on earth was way better with Wade by his side.

 

Throughout the week, Peter allowed himself to be dragged to whatever attraction Wade fancied visiting, and Peter was more than content with that. Most of the things Wade wanted to do and see were also things Peter liked, so they were both satisfied.

Wade enjoyed the Animal Kingdom immensely, especially Asia and Africa. Peter quite liked Epcot, more specifically, Future World.

"Peter," Wade began as he munched on a hot dog, hat with ears balanced precariously on his head, "tomorrow's our last day. _Please_ tell me we're gonna visit the Magic Kingdom then!"

Peter's heart quickened, and he swallowed before replying, "Yeah, man. Of course! You can't come to Disney World without going to the Magic Kingdom."

[ He's absolutely right. ]

{ That's a first. }

Wade nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Peter and squeezing him affectionately.

"You know Petey, I've said this before, but I'm gonna say it again: I really appreciate you doing this for me. Disney World has been freakin' amazing so far and it's even better since you're with me! I just ..." Wade trailed off, looking bashful before continuing, "Thank you so much. You uh, you mean a lot to me, and this trip does too, and ... You're the bestest, Pete. I love you."

{ We're so sappy. }

[ Only for our Peter. ]

Peter smiled widely, pulling Wade down for a kiss.

"You're absolutely welcome, Wade. I love you, too. Now whaddaya say we explore DinoLand USA once more? I know you were eyeing the TriceraTop Spin."

{ He knows us so well! }

[ Aw yeah, _dinosaurs!_ Bring it! ]

Wade beamed and took off running.

"Race you there!"

 

Wade skipped happy circles around a tired Peter the next morning, babbling gleefully.

"The Magic Kingdom! Oh man, this is awesome! Petey, let's go to Tomorrowland first, please? I wanna go on Space Mountain real bad, and then check out the Buzz Lightyear place, then maybe loop around the Speedway a couple of times. It's a shame that that alien thing was closed, I really wanted to see it ..."

Peter half-listened to Wade's rambling but nevertheless lead him to Tomorrowland as he'd asked.

Peter was looking forward to Tomorrowland as well - it was one of the places he liked most in Disney World and he was honestly pretty excited.

He just wished that they'd finish doing everything Wade wanted to do before nightfall; the entire point of the vacation counted on it.

 

"C'mon, Pete! Let's take a picture in front of the Cinderella Castle!"

Peter sighed in relief, thankful that Wade had finally stopped insisting that they go on "It's a Small World" - they'd been on it three times in a row already, and for Peter that was three times too many. Even the Mad Tea Party was better than listening to that song over and over.

However, Peter didn't want to go to the Castle. At least, not yet. That was for later, but for now they still had a lot of hours to kill, and going now would ruin things.

"Can we do it later?" Peter asked hesitantly, not wanting to reject Wade anything but not wanting to visit the Cinderella Castle yet even more.

[ Duh, maybe _he_ wants to visit some places! ]

{ We've only been going to places we want, after all. }

[ We should go to places he wants to go now! It's only fair. ]

"Good point," Wade replied to Yellow, then turned to Peter. "Okay, that's fine. We can visit that big ole Castle later on, or whenever you want to. Did you have any place in mind, baby boy? The Parade is gonna start soon, I bet you'll wanna see that, huh?"

Peter sighed inwardly with relief. Crisis averted, for now.

 

"Look, look, baby boy, it's Tiana! Oh man, she's awesome! Hi!"

Peter tried not to let his red face show too much, but he knew he was failing. Although they were somewhat near the front, Wade had insisted on carrying Peter on his shoulders. After a good amount of protests, he finally gave in and was stuck waving and greeting the parade characters on top of his stupid boyfriend.

The characters - bless their souls - didn't even bat an eye at seeing a grown man perching on another man's shoulders. It took off a bit of the embarrassment.

"Man, Elsa and Anna are pretty cool, and Elsa's got some mad powers goin' on, but you gotta admit, Hans was a nice villain even though we didn't see it coming, like at all. They should have at least dropped more hints or - oh shit yeah, the Little Mermaid is my jam, look Petey!"

Peter waved at the oncoming characters as he always did, although he had to admit, he might have squealed a little at Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. What could he say, Flynn was his favorite. Who _didn't_ love Flynn Rider?

"It's Mickey and Minnie! Hey baby boy, d'you think I could get me a hot air balloon like that? I should get one. We could ride it all the time and stuff and we'd look cool doing it, too. Plus, wouldn't it be awesome to charge into battle on a hot air balloon? Then you can swing down on your webs and I can follow and we'd look _so badass_ oh man I should ask if they're giving theirs away!"

{ I don't think it works like that. }

[ Don't ruin our fun! I'm all for a hot air balloon! ]

{ You guys are idiots. }

"Rude," Wade muttered, earning a quizzical glance from Peter. "Boxes," he mouthed, and Peter nodded in understanding. He never understood why they all bickered so much, but hey, it was whatever.

"That parade was frickin' awesome!" Wade exclaimed once it finished, finally letting Peter down.

"I know, right? Prince Phillip has a cool sword, I want one."

"Better than my katanas?" Wade asked, pretending to be offended.

"Talk to me again when your katanas are called the 'Sword of Truth,'" Peter retorted, beginning to walk again.

"Pft, whatever. My katanas are _truly_ awesome, and that's good enough for me."

Peter rolled his eyes but took Wade's hand in his, walking in the direction of Liberty Square.

"Let's go check out the Haunted Mansion, and then I wanna hang out around Frontierland and Adventureland for a while."

"Sounds like a plan!"

 

Peter huffed, exhausted, as he dragged Wade down towards the Cinderella Castle. It was 9:40 PM, nearly time for the Wishes pre-show to start, and Peter was both excited and anxious.

"C'mon, Wade, we're almost there!" he called, beginning to run.

They made it just as the show began, and settled themselves in a spot in the main hub with a great view of the castle.

"This is the coolest shit I've ever seen what the fuck," Wade whispered in awe around six minutes into the show, during the Tangled segment. "Holy shit, this is _beautiful_."

"Worth the wait, am I right?" Peter whispered back, cuddled into Wade's side with an arm snug around his waist.

"Definitely," Wade agreed. "Man, this is so awesome, Petey. Thank you!"

"You haven't even experienced the best part," Peter scoffed, smiling a little although his heart beat faster.

"Seriously? It gets _more_ awesomer than this?!"

Peter only smiled knowingly and shrugged, making Wade groan.

[ Shut the fuck up, it's Elsa now. This shit is important. ]

{ Yellow has a point. Nobody talks during Elsa's song. }

"Literal queen," Wade agreed.

 

"What the shit," Wade whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as Celebrate the Magic ended, " _that was so goddamn beautiful holy fucking hell."_

"Now it's time for the fireworks show," Peter whispered back, reaching to grab his camera from his bag. "You said you wanted a picture of us in front of the Castle? I'll do you one better - exactly that, but with fireworks in the background."

Wade stared at Peter, eyes wide.

[ We should marry him. ]

{ We most definitely should. }

Peter got someone to take some pictures; one of them kissing with a burst of red fireworks behind them, another with them just standing beside each other and smiling with a couple of white fireworks illuminating in the background, and many more.

Peter knew that the show lasted roughly twelve minutes, and they'd already watched the show and taken pictures for most of those minutes, so Peter figured he had to make this quick.

"Wade," he began, turning to the older man, "you're fantastic, really. And I'm so glad I met you and decided to give you a chance when you first asked me out. I don't know what I'd do without you, you've just always been a constant for me." Peter reached out and grabbed both of Wade's hands, squeezing them. "This trip was basically a thank-you gift to you, for just ... For being there, and for being you, and for being with me, um ..."

[ This is so cute! He arranged all of this as a present just to thank us for dating him? He's amazing! ]

{ Best boyfriend ever. }

"And I appreciate you so much," Peter continued, "for everything."

He took a deep breath, knowing the finale of the fireworks was happening any minute, and so he soldiered on.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he breathed out as he knelt down, his heart beating way too fast, "I love you so much, really, I do, so ..." Peter bit his lip as he pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a simple ring that sparkled in the light of the fireworks. "Wade Wilson, will you marry me?"

{ _Holy_ \- }

[ _Motherfucking_ \- ]

" _Shit,_ " Wade whispered under his breath, eyes wide, just as the fireworks finale burst with majesty in the sky above.

The sounds of the fireworks exploding in beautiful patterns and color around them were deafening, but to Peter, Wade's delighted and tearful exclamation of, _" **YES!** "_ was the loudest sound of all.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus:**

{ What did I tell you? If Peter proposed, he'd put effort into it. And _boy,_ did he. }

[ _WE'RE GONNA BE MARRIED!_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Again, please correct any mistakes I've made (punctuation, spelling, Disney World attractions, characterization, etc.)
> 
> ((The title is clever and funny please appreciate my attempt at humour.))


End file.
